


Tokyo Stomping Grounds

by ladyc2



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyc2/pseuds/ladyc2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Giant monster is terrorising Tokyo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tokyo Stomping Grounds

**Author's Note:**

> Just cross-posting some of my older (last year) Halloween-y type fics since it's that time of year.
> 
> Originally written for the je_drabble_love community Halloween challenge on livejournal

Nishikido Ryo dove from the bus he'd been riding - okay, escaping - on, mere seconds before the giant foot came crashing down on. He quickly threw himself into the nearest alley and hoped the _thing_ hadn't noticed him among the hundred's of other people screaming and crying and running around him. He pulled out his phone still panting heavily and quickly brought up Yamapi's number.

"I swear, it's following me," he whispered into the phone as it finally connected. The creature had risen up from Tokyo Bay this morning and had been stomping around the city ever since, causing untold damage and chaos. It had made a seeming beeline for the suburb he lived in and no matter where he'd managed to run to try and avoid it, it had almost comically turned up right where he was running to.

Whatever it was, it must have taken out a signal tower because his friends reply was broken,

"It's your...fault. I told...you shouldn't...yelled...trick-or-treaters...loween."

"Well, how was I supposed to know their grandmother was going to put a curse on me?" He defended angrily. Halloween was a stupid holiday anyway. And _really_ , was it his fault if kids, who were normally smart enough to avoid him, suddenly got stupid and thought knocking on his door was a great idea.

Now, thanks to the kid's overprotective guardian that night his life was turning into one big disaster movie scene after another. The morning after Halloween, the building he worked in had caught fire; a few days later the train he'd been on lost control and then derailed and now a monster was terrorising the city and him. That reminded him, he'd better cancel that Ocean cruise he'd planned on taking.

"What...the...say?" It took a moment to puzzle out what Yamapi was trying to ask. Then it hit him. After the train incident, he'd gone to see a psychic to try and have the curse removed. A great waste of time and money that had turned out to be, he grumbled to himself.

"That the curse was because I was a terrible person and that I needed to find someone who'd love me to prove I wasn't, or some such crap. As if I have time to find a girlfriend with all this going on. Really Pi, it was a waste of..." Ryo was cut off from the rest of his tirade by the creature's tail swinging into the building he was currently cowering next too. He started to leg it for the other side of the alley as large parts of the building started raining down on him.

When he finally reached (relative) safety, he put the phone back to his ear,

"Pi, you still there?"

"I love you," came the reply much clearer than it had been in the alley. Ryo removed the phone from his ear and stared at it. Maybe the connection was really gone and now he was imagining things, because Pi couldn't have said what he just said, _right_? He returned the phone to his ear,

"Thanks man, but I don't think that counts. It's gotta be romantic love, you know." He didn't know why he was suddenly more nervous to hear Pi's response than he was with a 50-foot monster chasing him down, but he pressed the phone closer to his ear nonetheless.

"I mean it romantically." There was a pause, but this time Ryo was sure it wasn't due to a bad connection, "I love you Ryo."

Ryo forced himself to swallow just to try and take a moment to calm down. Pi had been his best friend since he could remember and mutual friends had often joked that they should be dating they acted so close with each other. Ryo had normally put a stop to that sort of talk with a quick slap upside the head to whoever had uttered it. But hadn't that been because he was embarrassed more than disgusted. Could he really have feelings for Yamapi? Yamapi was talking again down the phone,

"...know you normally avoid your feelings Ryo, but in case you've forgotten - THERE'S A GIANT GREEN MONSTER ON YOUR ASS! - so you might want to hurry the self-reflection up a bit."

A roar from a nearby street punctuated Yamapi's words and Ryo let his inhibitions go as he yelled down the phone,

"I LOVE YOU TOO."

Another roar, but this time slightly further away. Ryo grabbed one of the random people streaming past him,

"What's going on?"

"The monster just turned and started running that way," the man replied shakily pointing, before prying himself loose from Ryo's grip and running in the opposite direction. _That way. Back towards the Bay_. Ryo slumped to the ground. Did this mean the curse was broken? After a few moments he looked up with determination in his eyes. Whether it was or not, he'd now be facing it (or whatever else might come his way) with Pi by his side.

He smiled, probably for the first time in several weeks, as he started the long trudge back to wherever Pi was.


End file.
